PolandXReader: To stay or move further on
by MysticalStarlightKitsune
Summary: You're friends with a personified country, you've known him for three years but you feel like you should move up to the next level. Will the Polish man share the very same feelings in return? Human names are used.


This is my first CountryXReader fic, I had fun writing this I hope you enjoy it. I do NOT own Hetalia, it's characters, or you. I also apologize for any grammatical or spelling errors that were possibly made.

Another beautiful day in Warsaw, the skies clear the humidity low, it's so comfortably warm outside you can't contain your excitement any longer. 'I'm glad it's nice again today, now to go and get some fresh air!' You thought to yourself once after fixing your (H/L) (H/C) to where it doesn't look like you just woke up, even though it's pretty much what you did. Grabbing your (F/C) bag and head down the stairs, you hurried as quickly as you could to waste no more of the beautiful day that was granted again. Leaving the house you decide that you would just go for a little walk, take in any new scenery that happened to appear or meet new people that happened to stop by in the neighborhood.

As you were walking, you saw a guy and girl couple hold hands as they walk by. You instantly look back to where you're going frowning slightly, you did have someone you cared deeply about, you weren't sure if your shoulder length blonde haired polish man friend was ready to go onto the next level like you were. Even though he wasn't really like any other guy, despite his strange habits or his goofy hobbies you still loved him just the way he was and that's all that mattered to you. "Feliks… Oh how I hope today will be the day…" You sighed longingly as thoughts about your crush flooded your mind, distracting your judgment. 'Does he even remember what today is? If he does, what does he even have planned?' The question called out into your mind, today wasn't just any other day, today was the day you first met the personified country Poland. You've known him for three years; you can't help but hope for your relationship to go further than the best friends stage.

"(Name)!" A voice called out, but you did not hear due to continuous thoughts flowing in mind. "(NAME)!" The same voice called out louder, sounding out of breath. You stop out of hearing it the second time, you look over and see that it's your friend Toris, the personified country of Lithuania. You cared about him too, but more like a brother if not just a very close friend. "Hey Tor, what's up?" you asked looking at him with a dazed facial expression. "I was on my way back to mine and Feliks' house from grocery shopping, care to come along?" He replied with a gentle smile, you nodded smiling back "Sure thing! I… Have something I want to ask him." You giggled; the both of you go on your way to Poland's home where Lithuania was staying.

-TIME SKIP-

You walk into the house to find Poland doing a funny position yet again, this time it looks like it could be a yoga stance of some sort. You can't help but chuckle to yourself while Lithuania sighs and mutters to himself. "Feliks! Why are you doing this now?" He asked as he walks to the dining room to set the few bags of groceries on the table. "Hey Liet, hey (Name), like I'm doing this because I totally wanted to see if I could!" The polish boy chuckled. "Your legs look like they're going to break off if you go any further!" the brown haired man replied a bit concerned. "You look uncomfortable like that Feliks, your face is getting red, and can you even breathe?" You giggle on your way to him; you kneel down to where your face is above his. The green eyes of your special one gaze upon your (E/C) eyes, "Totes, I can breathe. Like don't worry about me (Name)." he grunted out as if struggling to keep his position in place, he falls over on his side putting his legs back down. Catching his breath as he lays there "Like I couldn't hold it for that long." He huffs.

You shook your head at him chuckling "Anyway I have a question to ask you." You started as you brushed a bit of the blonde's bangs out of his face after he rolled onto his back. "How…. Do you feel about me?" You managed to squeak out shyly, afraid that he wouldn't feel the same about how you feel about him. Feliks blinked as he looked up at you "L-Like what do you mean?" he replied a bit shyly. "W-Well, we've known each other for three years r-right? S-So…. H-How do you feel about me Feliks?" You replied even more hesitant and nervous. The polish man sits up and looks at you, blushing slightly. He looks around with his eyes before looking back at you "U-Um…" He stammered shyly. You look at him as your heart sinks, waiting patiently for his answer to pop out amongst the stutters, but growing even more nervous as the wait goes on. "L-Let's like totally go out to dinner tonight (Name)!" He finally spits out as his face is bright red, his eyes closed tightly. You look at him, a bit disappointed but you happily agreed to meet him for dinner in the evening. 'Well, if he didn't care he probably wouldn't have invited me. I guess I'll just see how it turns out.' The thought crossed into your mind as you sighed.

"Feliks, you mind helping me put away the groceries?" The brown haired man said as he started to put away a few in their respective places. "Like fine Tor, I'll totally be there in a moment." The shoulder length blonde man said as he stood up on his feet and walked over to help his partner, you watch him walk off to help.


End file.
